Micro element technologies refer to integrate micro-size element arrays in high density over the substrate. At present, the micro light emitting diode (Micro LED) technique is becoming a hot research topic, and the industry circle expects high-quality micro element products in the market. High-quality micro light emitting diode products have profound impacts on conventional display products in the market, such as LCD/OLED.
During fabrication of the micro element, at first, a micro element is formed over the donor substrate, and then the micro element is transferred to the acceptor substrate. For example, the acceptor substrate is a display screen.